Un compromiso muy especial
by Ryu Mari
Summary: El Faraón pasa por un problema que puede dañar también a su hermana Anzu... ¿qué haran estos 2 hermanos para poder resolver el problema? Yamix?, MahadoxMana y AnzuxYugi CAPITULO 2 UP!
1. El Plan

ATENCIÓN:  
  
ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO YA QUE HAY PERSONAJES QUE NO EXISTEN EN LA SERIE ORIGINAL Y HAY PARENTEZCOS QUE NO SON REALES TAMPOCO. EL CONTEXTO ES LEGITIMAMENTE MIO. ÚNICAMENTE SE MANTENDRAN CIERTOS ASPECTOS NECESARIOS PARA LA REALIDAD DEL FIC. GRACIAS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Un compromiso muy especial.  
  
Capítulo 1: El plan.  
  
Bajo las sombras de un enorme palacio, un joven de ojos violáceos se encontraba mirando fijamente el centro del lugar en donde se encontraba, era el salón principal.  
  
El muchacho no tenía más de 17 años y ya, a su corta edad, era el Faraón de Egipto.  
  
Yami. . . si, Yami era su nombre.  
  
Yami tenía bajo su mando todo Egipto, se le conocía como el único Faraón benévolo que había tenido el país en miles de años. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Yam!!!! YAM!!!! ¿Dónde estas hermano? - se escuchaba a una muchacha de cabello corto de color castaño y hermosos ojos azules muy brillantes y grandes que hacían que su rostro tuviera un tono muy angelical.  
  
Ella, desde muy pequeña, le decía Yam a su hermano Yami ya que lo encontraba más tierno y hermanable.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede Señorita Anzu? - preguntó un hombre de aspecto muy serio, ojos azules y cabello morado (N/A: pelo morado en Egipto, bueno que más da, así pienso yo que era él. . .).  
  
-Busco a mi hermano, Mahado, ¿lo has visto? - pregunta Anzu con mucho afán.  
  
-Pues creo que está en el salón principal, princesa, sería mejor que fuera a verlo a ese lugar. - le dice Mahado mientras le daba el pase a la princesa para que fuera al lugar que le había indicado.  
  
-Muchas Gracias Mahado - le decía Anzu mientras se dirigía al salón principal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . .Yami veía el salón principal sin pensar en absolutamente nada o. . . ¿si lo hacía? Su padre, Lifen (N/A: que extraño el nombre que le puse al padre de Yami, pero no se ocurría otro) le había dicho que debía contraer matrimonio muy pronto, por que si no lo hacía debía, por reglamento, devolverle el trono y eso haría que las cosas, en el país, volvieran a sus antiguas andanzas. Yami no quería eso, por ningún motivo, pero. . . ¿eso era lo único que le molestaba?. . . ¡CLARO QUE NO! Su hermana, Anzu, ya tenía edad para casarse, para ser exactos tenía 16 años, si él no se casaba antes que ella. . . a ella. . . Su padre le buscaría un esposo en otro país o en otro reino y se la llevaría de su lado. Para Yami, eso era horrible perdería a la persona que él más quería en el mundo, se llevaría a su hermana y a su mejor amiga.  
  
Todos estos pensamientos estaban presentes en la mente del joven Faraón y no podía quitárselos de encima ni por un segundo. De pronto escuchó, desde algún lugar del salón principal, que decían su nombre o algo así, pero no prestó atención hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y miró en aquella dirección.  
  
-¿Tan sumido en tus pensamientos como para no tomar en cuenta a tu única hermana, Yam? - le dijo Anzu al Faraón mientras lo miraba angelicalmente.  
  
-Lo siento, hermana, realmente estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos. No sé. . . realmente no sé que hacer. - le contesta Yami a su hermana mientras ella lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente.  
  
-¿Es sobre lo que te dijo Padre? - preguntó muy preocupada la princesa.  
  
-Así es. . . no quiero pensar en que pasará si no logró casarme con alguien pronto. Además no quiero que tú te cases con un desconocido por mi culpa. Pero lo que más me molesta es. . . que no podré cumplir mi sueño de casarme por AMOR y no por conveniencia. - contestaba un triste Faraón a su hermana menor.  
  
-Yam. . . no sé como ayudart. . ¡LO TENGO! - gritó una animada princesa.  
  
-¿Qué tienes Anzu? ¿Descubriste algo? - preguntó un extrañado Yami.  
  
-Pues claro que si hermano, descubrí algo que a lo mejor puede ayudarte, pero tiene riesgos altísimos. - dice la princesa.  
  
-¡DIME HERMANA QUE ES! - pregunta un excitado Faraón.  
  
-Podríamos disfrazarnos e ir al pueblo y conocer. . . a lo mejor, en nuestro recorrido, conocemos a alguna muchacha linda y que te guste y después yo me encargo de todo. - dice un contentísima princesa.  
  
-Pero. . . Anzu eso es muy peligroso, imagina que Padre se enterara que ambos salimos a la ciudad, ¡Querrá matarnos! Además él no querrá que y contraiga matrimonio con una "esclava", tú sabes como es él - contesta un impresionado, pero a la vez tranquilo Faraón.  
  
-Vamos, Yam, no quiero que te cases sin interés alguno en tu esposa, realmente sería muy triste. Vamos, Yam di que sí. - hablaba una caprichosa princesa.  
  
-Esta bien, pero. . . abran unas condiciones que debemos los 2 cumplir.  
  
1.- no nos acercaremos a ningún extraño del cual sintamos desconfianza, aunque eso sea demasiado difícil para los 2.  
  
2. debemos estar de vuelta antes del anochecer.  
  
Y 3. Mahado será el único que sabrá sobre esto.  
  
¿De acuerdo? - preguntó el joven Faraón de ojos violáceos mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.  
  
-Sí. . . pero sólo hay un problema, la condición número 3 quiero que se incluya a Mana también ^_^ - dice una caprichosa princesa.  
  
-¿Por qué debes involucrar a la aprendiz de Mahado en esto? - pregunta Yami.  
  
-Por que, tal como el Maestro Mahado es tu amigo, Mana, su aprendiz es la mía. -dice tranquilamente Anzu.  
  
-Esta bien, ¿a que hora salimos mañana?- le dice Yami a Anzu.  
  
-Creo que después de la merienda de la tarde seria bueno, ¿te parece? - pregunta Anzu.  
  
-Esta bien, estaré en tus aposentos 1 hora antes de la merienda para ponernos de acuerdo, merendamos, nos arreglamos y nos vamos. Hoy mismo hablare con Mahado - le dice Yami a su hermana mientras este se levanta y la abraza fuertemente.  
  
Después de aquella conversación ambos hermanos se dirigieron a buscar a sus cómplices para el día de mañana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En una enorme habitación llena de tablas de piedra escritas y pergaminos, los cuales estaban regados por todo el suelo de ésta, se encontraba Mahado estudiando más de algún pergamino o tabla de aquella habitación.  
  
Mahado era un hechicero leal al Faraón. Él, además de ser su mano derecha y algo así como su guardaespaldas, era su mejor amigo. No había mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos, Mahado tenía tan solo 21 años.  
  
Para Yami, Mahado era como su hermano mayor, su consejero y además su mejor amigo. Siempre conversaba de todas las cosas que le inquietaban, de sus tristezas o de sus alegrías, prácticamente de todo. Mahado veía a Yami con un hermano pequeño que debía de ayudar para sacarlo adelante.  
  
Yami carraspeó un poco en la entrada de la habitación para que Mahado lo mirara, este al sentir el sonido miró de reojo al lugar para poder saber de quien se trataba, al darse cuenta que era Yami dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y le hizo una seña para que pasara y se sentara a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede mi Señor? ¿Necesita de mis servicios? - pregunto Mahado a Yami mientras lo miraba atentamente.  
  
-Por favor, Mahado, háblame como lo haces siempre, no quiero formalismos. Sabes que entre tú y yo no existen esas cosas mientras estemos solos o Padre no este cerca. - dice Yami con un tono muy dulce pero firme, algo si como si lo estuviera regañando.  
  
-Esta bien, Yami, no lo hago más ¿qué sucede? - dice Mahado dejando completamente su trabajo y con tono un tanto juguetón (N/A: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah babeo, el mago oscuro hablando con tono juguetón eso hay que escucharlo *¬*)  
  
-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no debes decirle absolutamente a nadie, A NADIE. . . bueno casi nadie. . . Mana también lo sabrá, An se lo contará. - dice Yami mientras miraba fijamente a Mahado.  
  
-¿Puedo saber por que la Señorita Anzu le contará a Mana no sé que cosa? - preguntó un tanto enojado Mahado al Faraón.  
  
-Por que ella me dijo que quería hacerlo mientras Mana supiera, no tuve más remedio que decirle que sí, al fin y al cabo es tu aprendiz ¿o no? - le dice Yami con una mirada y un tono de voz un tanto picaresco.  
  
-¡¡¡YAMI!!! o///O Es mi alumna nada más, no pienses otra cosa, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ESO. . . ¿no escucho nadie? O///o - grita Mahado mientras estaba muy sonrojado y mirando para todo lados (N/A: QUE KAWAIIII!!!!!!!)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! No, no escuchó nadie y no te VIO nadie más que yo y haré que no he visto ni oído nada - dice Yami mientras seguía intentando no reír delante de Mahado.  
  
-Bien. . . ¿qué era lo que querías hablarme? - pregunta Mahado un poco más calmado.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que a mi dulce hermanita se le ocurrió una idea que me gustó mucho y queremos realizarla mañana pero necesito de tu ayuda. - dice Yami tranquilamente.  
  
-¿De donde salió esta idea? - pregunta Mahado muy intrigado.  
  
-Pues de la conversación que tuvimos con Padre hace 2 días. -dice Yami un tanto cabizbajo.  
  
-Aja, bien. . . y ¿de que se trata? - preguntó Mahado  
  
-Disfrazarnos como el resto de las personas del pueblo y salir a conocerlo. - dice Yami con una mirada llena de alegría y entusiasmo.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¡¡QUE!!! O_o  
  
Continuará..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
HOLAS!!!!! Aquí estoy denuevo, con este fic de Yugi, se me ocurrió mientras leía un fic traducido de Blue Savage titulado "Cuando sea, Donde sea".  
  
Es mi primer fic de Yugi, así que no sean malvados conmigo T_T, espero compasión de los lectores. Espero que no sea un fracaso y que lo lean aunque sea por amor al prójimo.  
  
Esperando reviews con criticas buenas malas o para asesinarme está bien, pero aún falta mucho. Como puse en el summary es un AnzuxYugi, MahadoxMana y un Yamix???? Que espero que por ese hecho no me maten. Probablemente si me lo piden puede que ponga MaixJonouchi, HondaxShizuka o mandenme parejas que quieran que aparezcan en el fic.  
  
Esperando que Ra escuche mis plegarias me despido.  
  
Saludos y besos  
  
Ryu Mari (mai_and_eriol@hotmail.com) 


	2. Merodeando por la ciudad

ATENCIÓN:  
  
ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO YA QUE HAY PERSONAJES QUE NO EXISTEN EN LA SERIE ORIGINAL Y HAY PARENTEZCOS QUE NO SON REALES TAMPOCO.  
  
EL CONTEXTO ES LEGITIMAMENTE MIO. ÚNICAMENTE SE MANTENDRAN CIERTOS ASPECTOS NECESARIOS PARA LA REALIDAD DEL FIC.  
  
EL AGRADECIMIENTO DE LOS REVIEWS ESTA ABAJO.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/____ / personaje que habla fuera de la escena (no se sabe quien es)  
  
*____* pensamientos  
  
[N/A:] obvio no.  
  
(____) explicaciones o algún detalle estúpido que quiero hacer notar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Un compromiso muy especial.  
  
En el capítulo anterior. . .  
  
-Bien. . . ¿qué era lo que querías hablarme? - pregunta Mahado un poco más calmado.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que a mi dulce hermanita se le ocurrió una idea que me gustó mucho y queremos realizarla mañana pero necesito de tu ayuda. - dice Yami tranquilamente.  
  
-¿De donde salió esta idea? - pregunta Mahado muy intrigado.  
  
-Pues de la conversación que tuvimos con Padre hace 2 días. -dice Yami un tanto cabizbajo.  
  
-Aja, bien. . . y ¿de que se trata? - preguntó Mahado  
  
-Disfrazarnos como el resto de las personas del pueblo y salir a conocerlo. - dice Yami con una mirada llena de alegría y entusiasmo.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¡¡QUE!!! O_o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 2: Merodeando por la ciudad  
  
Mahado miraba a Yami con una cara, más que de impresión, de "¿como demonios se les ocurrió eso?" Estaba en un estado total y absoluto de shock, no gesticulaba ni una sola palabra y no podía moverse. Así pasaron unos 10 incómodos minutos de silencio, hasta que Yami rompió el hielo.  
  
-Creo que realmente te molestó lo que dije. – comenzó el Faraón esperando respuesta del mago.  
  
-Pero. . . pero. . .pero. . . co. . . ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS SE LES OCURRE PENSAR TAL IMPRUDENCIA???!!! SI ALGO LLEGARA A PASARLES ALLÁ AFUERA SIN LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA SERVIDUMBRE, ¡¡¡¡¡SU PADRE ME MATARÍA!!!!! – contesta un alterado Mahado.  
  
-Por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda Mahado, jamás me has fallado, por favor ayúdame ahora, o. . . ¿acaso quieres que el Faraón se case sin tener el más mínimo interés en su esposa?. . . Mahado por favor, tu mejor que nadie sabes que quiero casarme con la persona que yo elija, no con la que me designen, por favor ayúdanos ¿si?. – pregunta Yami con un cara de súplica enorme que si se la estuviera mostrando a una mujer ella caería de inmediato rendida a sus pies.  
  
Mahado miró atentamente al Faraón, vio sus ojos llenos de pureza y de claridad, vio su entusiasmo, vio que tenía frente a él, no al Faraón de Egipto, sino más bien a un simple muchacho de 17 años, con ganas de poder conocer el mundo, de lograr sus sueños y especialmente de poder encontrar a la persona que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.  
  
Mahado no sabía realmente que hacer, pero de tan solo mirar aquellos ojos y de darse cuenta de que Yami decía únicamente la verdad dio un largo y gran suspiro de resignación.  
  
-*Por que demonios me pasa esto a mi* - fue lo que pensó Mahado mientras se acomodaba en la silla. – Bien y. . . ¿cómo quieren que les ayude? – pregunta Mahado con un tono de total resignación.  
  
-^_^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS MAHADO POR AYUDARNOS!!!!!! – dijo Yami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Mahado casi asfixiándolo.  
  
-Ya. . .Ya. . . mi. . . me. . .me. . .acor. . .cas – intentaba gesticular el pobre mago al joven Faraón.  
  
-Opps!! Lo siento o///o. – dijo un sonrojado Yami mientras soltaba al mago.  
  
-Y bien. . . COFF COFF ¿qué es lo que coff coff tengo que hacer? – vuelve a preguntar impacientemente Mahado.  
  
-Pues. . . en lo que queremos que nos ayudes es en vestuario. Con An saldremos después de la merienda de la tarde. [N/A: por si acaso me refiero al almuerzo, acá en Chile se le llama almuerzo, pero como no sabía como ponerle le puse merienda] Necesitamos que nos consigas la ropa para mañana, por lo menos con 2 horas de anticipación, no importa como sea pero la cosa es que tratemos de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. – dijo Yami mientras Mahado lo miraba atentamente.  
  
-Bien. . . entonces yo veré de inventar alguna excusa de la ausencia de ambos en palacio. – dijo Mahado viendo la cara de impresión del Faraón. – No me digas que. . . ¿se te había olvidado que su Padre siempre pregunta por los 2 y a veces los cita para conversar? – pregunta Mahado al Faraón y como respuesta simplemente obtuvo el sonrojo de éste. - ¬¬ Debí suponerlo ¬¬  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En unos de los corredores del palacio, una hermosa muchacha de más o menos unos 17 o 18 años, de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes caminaba rápidamente, pero fue interrumpida por una voz.  
  
-Hola Mana. . . que rico poder encontrarte, necesito hablar algo urgente contigo ¿no tienes que juntarte con el Maestro Mahado verdad? – pregunta la voz que se encontraba justamente detrás de ella.  
  
La, joven, aprendiz de maga se volteó lentamente para poder saber exactamente quien era la persona que le estaba hablando, aunque lo sabía perfectamente, le encantaba fingir que no sabía quien era.  
  
-Princesa Anzu pero que coincidencia que se encuentre en este lugar. . . – dice con una voz muy dulce la joven rubia.  
  
-No me hables así T_T que realmente me haces sentir mal, eres mi amiga, no quiero que me hables tan formalmente, exceptuando cuando está Padre, dime simplemente Anzu ¿quieres? – dijo con un tono muy extraño la joven princesa a su amiga.  
  
-JAJAJAJA!, hace tanto que no te veía con esa cara que ya la echaba de menos, por eso hice lo que hice. – dice traviesamente la maga.  
  
La princesa miro extrañada a su amiga y sin que ella se diera cuenta la jaló fuertemente a un salón, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro y era extraño que entrara algún sirviente a ese lugar.  
  
-¿Por qué me traes aquí Anzu? – pregunta curiosamente Mana.  
  
-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor Mana, tu "amorcito" ya debe saberlo mi hermanito se encargó de ello. – dice la princesa con una pirada muy pícara para su amiga.  
  
-O///O QUE. . . AMOR. . . CITO. . .AMOR. . . CITO O///O – dice una muy sonrojada [N/A: en realidad parecía un verdadero tomate muy maduro] Mana mientras miraba con cierta cara de odio a la princesa Anzu.  
  
Mana estaba desde hace 2 años enamorada de su maestro, por casualidad era Mahado, [N/A: como si no lo supieran] ella, aunque no lo admitía, realmente lo amaba mucho. Desde hace 2 años que estaba preguntándose como había ocurrido. Aunque ella realmente sí lo sabía y muy bien.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*Flash back*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Una habitación regada de pergaminos y cosas que sólo los magos pueden entender. En una mesa se encontraban 2 personas, iluminadas únicamente con las 4 antorchas que había en las paredes.  
  
-Maestro, puede explicarme bien este hechizo por favor. . . –pregunta tímidamente la chica de los cabellos rubios.  
  
-Claro Mana no hay problema. – dice su maestro mientras se acerca a ella y toma el pergamino que ésta tenía en su poder.  
  
Mana miraba a su maestro Mahado con mucho detenimiento y atención, cosa que a Mahado le encantaba, puesto que así no tenía que repetirle las cosas 2 veces.  
  
Mientras Mahado miraba el pergamino y se lo explicaba a su aprendiz Mana, ella, por su lado, no estaba poniendo nada de atención, se había perdido completamente en los ojos de aquel hombre que tenía ante su presencia. Ella no sabía realmente que tenían esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, pero lo que sí sabía era que cada vez que los miraba ella quedaba totalmente hipnotizada.  
  
Mahado por su parte mientras le explicaba aquel hechizo, se percató que algo lo molestaba pero no estaba seguro de que era realmente, era como si algo no le quitara la mirada de encima, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Y bien?. . . ¿lo entendiste ahora Mana? – pregunto Mahado a su aprendiz.  
  
Momento de silencio.  
  
-¿Mana me estas escuchando? – pregunta Mahado con un notable tono de preocupación.  
  
-Sí Maestro, ahora si me quedó claro. – contesta una sonrojada Mana.  
  
-Bien continuemos entonces. . . debemos terminar esto antes del amanecer sino el Faraón Lifen se enfadará nuevamente con nosotros. – dice Mahado con cierto tono de aburrimiento.  
  
-Disculpe Maestro ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dice Mana mientras Mahado la miraba serenamente.  
  
-Claro. . . ¿qué sucede? – contesta gentilmente el mago.  
  
-El príncipe Yami. . . ¿cuándo tomará el trono de Faraón? – preguntó muy intrigada Mana.  
  
-Supongo que dentro de muy poco, recuerda que tan sólo tiene 15 años, aunque ya está en edad de tomarlo, no sé por que el Faraón Lifen se a retrasado tanto en pasárselo. – dice el mago a su aprendiz.  
  
-Quizás sea por que el príncipe Yami es un muchacho demasiado bueno con la gente, tanto dentro como fuera del palacio y eso hace que el Faraón piense que no gobernará bien al momento de que asuma como Faraón. – dice Mana con un tono de absoluto convencimiento.  
  
-Quizás tengas razón Mana, pero aún así eso no quita el hecho de que somos muchos los que esperamos ese cambio lo más rápidamente posible. Eso nos beneficiaría bastante, ya que no nos harían hacer esto casi noche por media. No entiendo por que nos hace organizar todos los pergaminos que tenemos por hechizo o poción, no tiene caso si él no los usa. – dice Mahado un poco alterado.  
  
-Espero que pronto el príncipe Yami tome el trono, realmente es agobiante todo esto. – dice Mana mientras se refregaba los ojos del sueño que tenía.  
  
-Si no puedes continuar no importa yo sigo solo. – dice Mahado mientras le quitaba pergaminos a Mana.  
  
-¡NO MAESTRO POR FAVOR! Si puedo seguir ayudándole. – dice Mana mientras lo miraba con súplica.  
  
Continuaron revisando y ordenando pergaminos hasta que Mana se quedó profundamente dormida en la mesa en donde se encontraban.  
  
Mahado viendo esto tomo en brazos a Mana y la recostó en una parte de la habitación, la tapó con mantas y se fue para seguir con su trabajo.  
  
Después de casi una hora Mana se despertó y logró ver que estaba muy lejos de la mesa en donde se encontraba su maestro, él cual también se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa. Mana al ver lo lindo que se veía su maestro no quiso despertarlo pero por el frío del ambiente se levantó en seguida para poder taparlo con algunas de las mantas que tenía. Después de hacerlo el sueño volvió a invadirla y cayó, nuevamente en el mismo lugar que estaba al despertarse, dormida.  
  
Al rato después Mana logra oír que alguien le dice algo pero no logra distinguir bien las palabras, como estaba demasiado dormida decide abrir un poco los ojos, pero aún así no lograba ver bien, se levantó de improviso rápidamente pero al hacerlo abrió súbitamente los ojos. Sus labios estaban juntos con los de Mahado, unidos en un dulce y tierno beso, el cual no se cortó de inmediato ya que ambos se contestaron.  
  
A pesar que sólo había sido por casualidad no quisieron perder la oportunidad.  
  
Mana al darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese instante, aquel instante que ella quería que fuese eterno.  
  
Mahado, por su lado, recibió el beso de sorpresa, ya que se había despertado solo unos momentos antes. Al darse cuenta que estaba con una manta encima, sonrió dulcemente, él sabía que Mana lo había hecho para que él no se enfermara durante la noche.  
  
Se levantó y se puso frente al rostro de "la bella durmiente" y le susurro "Gracias Mana". En aquel momento Mana se levantó y el no alcanzó a reaccionar terminando todo en aquel beso.  
  
Mahado al principio se impresionó mucho por el estado en el que se encontraban pero después sintió tantas ganas de seguir teniéndola así, de seguir sintiéndola suya que la abrazó y profundizó un poco más el beso el cual duró mucho tiempo. Para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ese momento, ese hermoso momento fue eterno.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash back*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Mana. . . Manaaaaa. . . ¡MANA! – gritó la princesa para que la aprendiz de maga saliera de aquellos recuerdos que la hacían sonrojarse aún más.  
  
-Discúlpame Anzu lo que sucede es que. . . bueno o///o. . . yo o///o. . . – comienza a balbucear la chica rubia.  
  
-No tienes que decírmelo de seguro te pusiste a pensar en él. – dice Anzu recibiendo de respuesta un enorme sonrojo de la maga.  
  
-Por cierto. . . ¿qué me ibas a decir? – pregunta la maga ya más tranquila.  
  
-¡¡ES CIERTO!! Se me olvidaba. . . necesito de tu ayuda junto con la del Maestro Mahado. – comienza la princesa.  
  
-¿Para que? – pregunta ansiosamente Mana.  
  
-Te lo explicaré rápido por que nos pueden escuchar, si no entendiste algo pregunta al Maestro, Yam debió de decirle ya hace rato. ¿De acuerdo? – dice la princesa mientras miraba a su amiga fija y seriamente.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Bien. . . mira tenemos planeado con Yam salir fuera de Palacio mañana pero necesitamos disfrazarnos como gente normal para poder pasar desapercibidos, así que necesitamos que tú y el Maestro Mahado nos busquen ropas para esta ocasión, si es posible también algo para cambiarnos el cabello, especialmente para Yam ya que es muy vistoso. Mañana después de la merienda de la tarde saldremos. Tú y el Maestro vean que pueden inventar para justificar nuestra ausencia. ¿Alguna pregunta? – dice la princesa tomando una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
-No, ninguna realmente. . . si no entiendo algo. . . le preguntaré a mi maestro ^_^ - contesta muy sonriente Mana.  
  
-Bien gracias Mana. . . por cierto. . . recalca ese MI por favor. –dice la princesa mientras se retira guiñando un ojo y dejando a una muy colorada maga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La hora antes de. . .  
  
-Yam todavía no llega a mis aposentos y el Maestro y Mana tampoco estoy entrando a preocuparme. – dice la princesa mientras caminaba por sus aposentos muy nerviosa.  
  
Toc, toc (sonido de puerta barata)  
  
-¿Quién es? – pregunta la princesa mientras se acercaba a la puerta.  
  
/Soy yo An ábreme la puerta/  
  
-¡¡¡YAM POR FIN!!! –Anzu abre la puerta y se tira (literalmente) sobre Yami [N/A: T_T mi también quiere tirarse encima de Yami *¬*]  
  
-Lo siento pero Padre quería hablar conmigo y tuve que hacerlo. – dice Yami mientras ponía su mano derecha detrás de la nuca.  
  
-¿Crees que sepa algo?  
  
-Lo dudo, me lo hubiera dicho. – contesta Yami con la misma pose anterior.  
  
-Ahora solo faltan. . . – Anzu es interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta.  
  
/Anzu, somos nosotros ábrenos rápido por favor/  
  
-¡MANA! ^_^  
  
En ese momento entran Mana y Mahado con un bultito de color café claro y otro blanco.  
  
Ambos estaban un poco agitados y nerviosos ya que no paraban de mirar hacia la puerta, cosa que les extrañó a Yami y Anzu.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Mahado? estás muy agitado y eso no es normal en ti – pregunta Yami.  
  
-Si supiera Señor. . . – dice Mana antes que Mahado.  
  
-Su Padre nos vio caminando hacia acá con estas ropas y nos preguntó para que eran, tuvimos que mentir. . . cosa que no me gustó para nada. . . nos dijo que le avisáramos que hoy llegaría un rey, de una nación extranjera, el cual es un conocido de su Padre y vendría acompañado con su hijo. Dijo que usted no podía faltar ya que era el Faraón. . .  
  
Mahado calló por un momento, ya que tanto el Faraón como la princesa estaban en estado de shock, ambos una expresión muy similar, los ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas semiabiertas, estáticos como momias de cientos de años.  
  
-Como le decía. . . creo que él tiene razón pero mi pregunta es. . . ¿harán de igual manera lo planeado? – pregunta Mahado muy serio mirando a ambos.  
  
-Yo. . . no lo sé – contesta Yami mirando el suelo con un semblante muy triste.  
  
-Sí. . . que vaya Yam solamente, yo recibiré a los invitados en reemplazo de Yam, diciendo que está en unos asuntos importantes. – dice la princesa saliendo del shock y mirando seriamente a las 3 personas presentes.  
  
-Pero An. . .  
  
-Ya dije, no es nada, tu debes de ir y no quiero que vuelvas triste, vamos debemos apresurarnos, la merienda ya va a empezar y tienes que cambiarte, dejen todo aquí y vamos a merendar. – dijo la princesa mientras le arrebataba las ropas a Mahado y a Mana y los empujaba para salir.  
  
Yami quedó en momento reflexionando lo que su hermana había dicho, después de pensarlo por un momento sólo cerro sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro. Realmente él solo esperaba que todo saliera sin inconveniente alguno.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Vaya que costó llegar nuevamente a mis aposentos, Padre estaba realmente odioso, no sé que voy a decirle cuando sepa que no estarás cuando llegue el invitado. – dijo la princesa mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de su habitación mirando a su hermano.  
  
-No se preocupe Princesa, nosotros también les ayudaremos con esto. Dijo de pronto Mahado haciendo saltar del susto a la princesa.  
  
-Maestro Mahado. . .Muchas Gracias ^_^, pero hazme el favor de no decirme princesa, trátame como lo haces con Yam ¿si? – dice Anzu con cara de niña buena.  
  
-Esta bien Prince. . . digo Anzu ^_^ - contesto Mahado con una sonrisa que hizo enfurecer notablemente a Mana.  
  
-Bien ¿cómo arreglaremos al Faraón? – pregunta inocentemente Mana.  
  
-Antes que comencemos con esto, hagamos una promesa. Entre nosotros nos trataremos como iguales aunque realmente no lo seamos ¿de acuerdo Mana? – dice Yami mientras los mira a todos con detenimiento.  
  
-De acuerdo Yami ^_^ . . . entonces . . . ¿cómo vamos a vestirte? – comenta la maga.  
  
-Yo sé como XD – dice Mahado mientras toma a Mana y a Anzu de los brazos y las lleva a la puerta.  
  
-¿Porqué nos sacas Mahado? – pregunta Anzu.  
  
-Por que Yami se va a vestir, no creo que quieran verlo así o. . . ¿me equivoco? – dice Mahado recibiendo como respuesta un gran sonrojo de parte de las 2 damas y un rápido desalojamiento del lugar.  
  
-Bien Yami. . . ¡¡¡comencemos!!! XD – dije Mahado mientras toma las cosas y mira a Yami con cara maligna.  
  
-__ - son las últimas palabras del joven Faraón antes de que se cierre la puerta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20 minutos después.  
  
-Mana, Anzu ya pueden entrar – dice Mahado desde adentro de la habitación.  
  
/Ya era hora/  
  
/Nos salían raíces/  
  
/Por poco y me convierto en momia/  
  
-No se quejen y entren.  
  
Cuando ambas chicas entraron quedaron absolutamente atónitas a lo que vieron. El Yami que estaba ahí realmente no se parecía en nada, más bien era cualquier persona más del pueblo de Egipto.  
  
Tenía una túnica color café claro puesta, ésta tenía las mangas largas y anchas cosa que no dejan a la vista ni sus brazos ni sus hombros, de largo sólo se veían sus pies descalzos. En su cabeza había un turbante de color blanco, el cual dejaba a la vista únicamente aquellos cabellos rubios del Faraón, para poder ocultar su identidad tenía un paño en el rostro que sólo dejaba ver sus enormes ojos violáceos.  
  
-Mahado hiciste un excelente trabajo ^_^  
  
-No fue nada Anzu, les dije que dejaran todo en mis manos.  
  
-*¬* no lo dudamos ni un solo momento ¿no es así Anzu? – dice Mana mientras miraba a Mahado con cierto ademán de querer comérselo, cosa que hizo que Anzu riera un poco.  
  
-Bien estamos listos, ahora tenemos que sacarlo de Palacio. Mahado, Mana háganlo ustedes, yo ahora iré a esperar a los invitados. – dice Anzu mientras comienza a salir de la pieza.  
  
-Espera, Anzu, ve primero a los calabozos y libera a un muchacho llamado Jounouchi, él te ayudará con eso, la condición es que después lo dejemos libre para que se vaya con su hermana. – dice Mahado mientras tomaba a Anzu de la muñeca.  
  
-Es un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos medios azules, es fácil de ubicar siempre pelea con alguien, sigue sus gritos. – agrega Mana.  
  
-Bien lo haré. . . no hay moros en la costa salgan por atrás nos vemos. – dice Anzu mientras Mahado, Yami y Mana salen de su habitación.  
  
Después de pasar como verdaderos ratones por el palacio lograron llegar los 3 sanos y salvos a la salida trasera del palacio, dejando a Yami en las puertas.  
  
-Recuerda Yami, tu nombre es Yumi y eres un mago, no se te ocurra decir a cualquier persona que eres el Faraón, por que pueden matarte. – dice Mahado a Yami mientras lo toma de los hombros.  
  
-Lo sé Mahado. . . Gracias por todo. Bien me voy – dice Yami pero Mana lo detiene.  
  
-Recuerda justo en la puesta del sol te estaremos esperando aquí mismo. Con tu ropa y todo para que llegues a la reunión rápido.  
  
-^_^ Lo sé no te preocupes, adiós.  
  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Yami antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo.  
  
Mahado y Mana veían como poco a poco se perdía en la distancia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Demonios hace mucho calor aquí. . . en Palacio no se siente. . . ¡¡¡POR FIN LLEGUE!!! Se ve tan pequeño desde el Palacio, pero también se ve muy cercano, aunque realmente no es así. . . es. . . es. . . ES HERMOSO ^_^ - dice Yami mientras comienza a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Toda la gente pasaba por su lado como si fuera una persona más del pueblo, nadie se había percatado de su existencia, ESO ERA GENIAL, realmente eso lo hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo lo entristecía ya que no podía demostrar que era realmente su gobernante por que todo cambiaría radicalmente.  
  
Mientras caminaba vio a una niña de la edad de su hermana Anzu, ésta tenía el cabello rojizo y unos hermosos ojos color café. Estaba llorando recargada de una de las casas de camino. Yami NO pudo pasar de largo, le recordaba a su hermana así que se acerco para saber que era lo que le sucedía a la muchacha.  
  
-Disculpa niña ¿qué te sucede?  
  
-. . . (snif snif)  
  
-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿te trataron indebidamente?  
  
-. . . de. . .déjeme sola  
  
-Creo que no puedo. . . alguien puede hacerle daño.  
  
Esas palabras, justamente esas palabras hicieron que la muchacha lo mirara directamente a los ojos y se percató de que tenía a un semienmascarado frente a ella.  
  
-¿Usted quiere. . . quiere hacerme daño?  
  
-No. . . yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño, sólo quiero saber la causa de sus lágrimas.  
  
-¿Puedo confiar en Usted Señor. . .?  
  
-Ya. . .Yumi.  
  
-¿Señor Yumi?  
  
-Por supuesto y si puedo ayudarle lo intentaré.  
  
-¿Enserio? – dijo la muchacha secándose las lágrimas e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
-Así es. . . – Yami quedó pensativo antes de continuar ya que no sabía el nombre de la muchacha.  
  
-Shizuka, me llamo Shizuka y puedes llamarme así no soy gran personaje como para que me trate con respeto. – dice la muchacha con una sonrisa pero con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema Shizuka? *Que bien, a alguien más puedo llamarlo sin modales ^_^, lo malo es que no sabe quien soy ;_;*  
  
-Mi hermano mayor fue capturado y encerrado por unos guardias del palacio del Faraón, dicen que estaba robando y por eso él debe ser condenado. . . pero yo sé que ellos mienten, mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, él es un hombre de bien además. . . es mi única familia. . . no sé. . .no sé. . . snif snif. . . ¡¡como el Faraón permite tales injusticias!! – dice Shizuka mientras comienza a llorar nuevamente.  
  
Yami al escuchar de los labios de Shizuka aquella palabras, "no sé. . .no sé. . . snif snif. . . ¡¡como el Faraón permite tales injusticias!!" sentía que el mundo se le iba a caer, que todo lo que había hecho en su reinado no servía de nada.  
  
La expresión en los ojos de Yami era evidente, aunque más intentaba disimularla no podía. Shizuka se percató de aquello y dejó de llorar para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
  
-A veces pienso si el Faraón sabe lo que hace.  
  
Otro golpe bajo para Yami, él. . . ¿sabía lo que hacía? CLARO QUE LO SABÍA, lo que pasaba era que no podía estar pendiente las 24 horas del día en todos y cada uno de los soldados y de cada cosa que hacían, además no podía pedirle a Mahado ayuda, él ya tenia sus propios problemas.  
  
Después de estar por un momento en un gran estado de shock, Yami logró volver al mundo.  
  
-Shi. . . Shizuka. . . ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? – preguntó el Faraón con la voz un tanto temblorosa.  
  
-Jounouchi, es un chico alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos de color azul cielo, siempre se está peleando con alguien, especialmente con su mejor amigo Honda, quien ahora está cuidando de mí. – dice Shizuka con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
-No lo permitiré más. . . claro que no lo permitiré más, ya verás, traeré a tu hermano de vuelta o si no dejo de ser el Fa. . . digo dejo de llamarme Yumi el mago. – dice Yami mientras se levantaba y miraba el castillo desde lejos.  
  
Después de que estuvieran conversando durante un buen tiempo, Shizuka llevó a Yami a su casa para que conociera a Honda. Los 3 estuvieron conversando hasta que llegó la hora en la cual Yami debía retirase.  
  
-Espero que cumplas tu promesa mago – dice Honda con cierta desconfianza.  
  
-Claro que lo haré, siempre cumplo mis promesas – contesta Yami mirándolo a los ojos, tal como si entre ellos se estuvieran desafiando. [N/A: imagínense como si de sus ojos salieran chispitas]  
  
-Espero que llegues bien Yumi, y espero tener buenas noticias tuyas ^_^  
  
-Así será, Shizuka, así será.  
  
Yami se alejó de la casa de Shizuka mientras ella y Honda lo despedían a lo lejos. Después de caminar por un largo rato se dio cuenta de cómo se había sentido con la gente del pueblo de Egipto, la gente era amable y cariñosa, se sintió muy a gustó en la casa de Shizuka. . . EL TIEMPO. . . LE QUEDABA POCO TIEMPO Y NO HABIA RECODIDO TODA LA CIUDAD PARA PODER SABER SI REALMENTE ENCONTRARIA A AQUELLA PERSONA QUE LO ACOMPAÑARIA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA, demonios, ya era demasiado tarde, realmente demasiado tarde hasta que. . .  
  
/¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AYÚDENME!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOR/  
  
-Alguien gritó desde esa dirección y. . . estoy seguro que es una mujer, tengo que ir a ver que es lo que sucede. – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yami antes de ponerse a correr.  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Jajajajajaja, por fin terminé (con una camisa de fuerza de color blanco en un Manicomio y saltando para todos lados) TERMINE, TERMINE, OJOJOJOJOJO, I'M A KING OF THE WOLRD!!!!, bah esa es otra película y otro cuento @_@.  
  
Hola mis querido lectores (que aunque sean pocos lectores son y por eso los quiero mucho ^_^):  
  
ME HACEN FELIZ AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y QUE SON TAN LINDAS Y AMABLES DE LEER MI FIC  
  
¡¡¡¡OH MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! (Ryu Mari con un fondo de árboles de cerezo y con pétalos de cerezo volando al derredor).  
  
Bien aquí tengo, por fin, el 2do capítulo de mi fic de Yugi, me costó mucho hacerlo, si no es lo que esperaban. . . LO SIENTO HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENGO IMAGINACION PARA HACER FIC AHORA, EL CEREBRO NO QUIERE SACAR NADA AUNQUE MÁS LO ESTRUJE (Llanto descontrolado de la escritora). Pero no importa lograré sobreponerme y saldré adelante (Imagínense a Ryu Mari en un risco con el cielo azul y con las olas del mar chocando contra el risco).  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron review:  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: que rico que te haya gustado que haya puesto a Mahado con Mana, a mi también me encanta esa parejita, pero pronto vendrá más. Aquí puse bastante de MxM, así que espero seguir así y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto Anzu e Yami son hermanos, pero Yugi es otro personaje, ya nos son una sola persona así que no hay nada raro en la historia, espero que me entiendas. Gracias por leer mi fic. Saluditos y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Saya Lupin: me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic, está recién empezando y todavía faltan muchas cosas para que comience poco a poco lo bueno de la historia. Espero que con este capítulo la intriga se te apague un poco, jajajaja, sólo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo. Tus fics también son muy buenos y espero que sigas escribiendo. Saludos y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic ^_^.  
  
Bien espero que dejen reviews para lo que sea, saluditos, comentarios, insultos, todo pero mientras no quieran acabar con mi vida esta todo bien, recuerden soy loca y estoy en el manicomio, así que no me pidan demasiado.  
  
Besitos  
  
Ryu Mary 


	3. Un amigo de ojos mieles

ATENCIÓN:  
  
ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO YA QUE HAY PERSONAJES QUE NO EXISTEN EN LA SERIE ORIGINAL Y HAY PARENTEZCOS QUE NO SON REALES TAMPOCO.  
  
EL CONTEXTO ES LEGITIMAMENTE MIO. ÚNICAMENTE SE MANTENDRAN CIERTOS ASPECTOS NECESARIOS PARA LA REALIDAD DEL FIC.  
  
EL AGRADECIMIENTO DE LOS REVIEWS ESTA ABAJO.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
/____ / personaje que habla fuera de la escena (no se sabe quien es)  
  
*____* pensamientos  
  
[N/A:] obvio no.  
  
(____) explicaciones o algún detalle estúpido que quiero hacer notar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Un compromiso muy especial.  
  
En el capítulo anterior. . .  
  
Yami se alejó de la casa de Shizuka mientras ella y Honda lo despedían a lo lejos. Después de caminar por un largo rato se dio cuenta de cómo se había sentido con la gente del pueblo de Egipto, la gente era amable y cariñosa, se sintió muy a gustó en la casa de Shizuka. . . EL TIEMPO. . . LE QUEDABA POCO TIEMPO Y NO HABIA RECODIDO TODA LA CIUDAD PARA PODER SABER SI REALMENTE ENCONTRARIA A AQUELLA PERSONA QUE LO ACOMPALARIA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA, demonios, ya era demasiado tarde, realmente demasiado tarde hasta que. . .  
  
/¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AYÚDENME!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOR/  
  
-Alguien gritó desde esa dirección y. . . estoy seguro que es una mujer, tengo que ir a ver que es lo que sucede. – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yami antes de ponerse a correr.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 3: Un amigo de ojos mieles.  
  
Yami corrió lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar el grito que lo asustó en sobre manera, realmente le preocupaba lo que podía ocurrir ya que, mientras más se acercaba al lugar, del cual provenían los gritos, más oscuro y peligroso se volvía.  
  
/Vamos, preciosa, esto no dolerá nada/  
  
/¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DÉJEME, POR FAVOR, DÉJEME EN PAZ, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!/  
  
/Vamos, preciosa, sabemos que tu también quieres, no te hagas la difícil/  
  
/¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! Snif Snif. . . ¡¡¡DEJEME IR!!!/  
  
Yami ya estaba muy cerca puesto que escuchaba las conversaciones de los hombres y las súplicas de una muchacha. Por la manera en la que estaban hablando Yami pudo deducir que querían abusar de la muchacha, pero él no lo permitiría, sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-¡¡¡¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJO!!!! ¡¡¡MAHADO, MAHADO!!! ¡¡¡DONDE ESTA YAMI, DIJE EXTRICTAMENTE QUE NADIE DEBIA FALTAR PARA ESTA REUNIÓN Y JUSTO ÉL, EL FARAÓN SE AUSENTA, QUE CLASE DE FARAÓN TIENE EGIPTO!!!  
  
-Padre, por favor cálmate, Yami va a llevar, no te preocupes. Si quieres yo me encargo de las visitas. – dice Anzu a su Padre quien la fulmina con la mirada.  
  
-¡¡ANZU!! SABES QUE UNA MUJER NO PUEDE ENCARGARSE DE ESATAS COSAS AUNQUE SEAS UNA PRINCESA. . . TU MEJOR QUE NADIE CONOCE A YAMI ¿SABES EN DONDE ESTA? – pregunta el Padre de la princesa con un tono autoritario y muy golpeado, haciendo que Anzu baje su mirada al suelo.  
  
-No, Padre no lo sé. . . sólo me dijo que tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender. – dijo Anzu con un tono un tanto extraño que hizo dudar bastante al ex Faraón Lifen pero intentó no tomar en cuenta eso.  
  
-Está bien, Anzu, atenderás a nuestro invitados. . . pero una falla, una sola falla y aunque seas mi hija te mandaré a un calabozo. – dijo el ex Faraón a su hija mientras ella lo miraba horrorizada.  
  
-Pero, Padre yo. . .  
  
-¡¡¡SILENCIO, YA HE DICHO!!! Ahora vete a cambiar esas ropas a unas adecuadas para la ocasión. – fueron las últimas palabras del Padre de Anzu antes de que comenzara a alejarse del lugar y dejar a un shoqueda princesa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-¡¡¡YA BASTA SUELTEN A LA MUCHACHA AHORA MISMO!!! – gritó Yami al llegar al lugar, el cual era muy lúgubre y apenas si podía divisar a los atacantes y a la atacada.  
  
-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para interrumpir nuestros juegos? – dice uno de los hombres con una voz muy grave.  
  
-No te interesa saberlo, soltad a la chica ¡¡DE INMEDIATO, ES UNA ORDEN!! – gritó Yami frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, oíste eso, Bakura, el bastardo de ahí nos está EXIGIENDO que soltemos a nuestra presa. – dice otra voz de un tono más normal a la anterior.  
  
-Veamos quien es el, imbécíl, que nos está echando a perder la diversión. – dijo el hombre la voz grave, el cual salió de su sitio y se dejó ver por un momento. Era un hombre de tez blanca, de ojos azules y cabellos fuera de lo común ya que eran blancos como la nieve. Vestía de una manera muy similar a como estaba vestido Yami, con la diferencia que no llevaba el turbante y el velo en la cara. – Pero que tenemos aquí, a un chiquillo dándonos ordenes.  
  
-¿Un chiquillo?, veamos si Bakura tiene razón. – salio del mismo lugar otro tipo, este eso sí, era más corpulento, de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello negro [N/A: este personaje es una invención mía para que resultara la escena] vestía una túnica gris, haciendo que se confundiera con la oscuridad del lugar, ya que además estaba casi anocheciendo.  
  
-¿Acaso conoces a la mujer? – preguntó Bakura a Yami.  
  
-No, no la conozco, pero no permitiré que la lastimen. – dice muy seguro, de sí, Yami.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Bakura, matemos a este desgraciado que sólo nos está causando problemas. – dije el tipo de los cabellos negros.  
  
-Cálmate Shesta, quiero saber más de este "don nadie". – dijo Bakura mientras comenzó lentamente a acercarse a Yami, mientras que él no se movía de su lugar.  
  
La muchacha que yacía en el suelo, apenas lograba mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta feliz de que alguien haya logrado escuchar sus gritos. Logró escuchar cada palabra que se decía y sentía terror de tan sólo saber que el famoso ladrón de tumbas, Bakura, había intentado violarla. Se sentía en extrema deuda con el joven que la había salvado, pero aun no podía sentirse en paz, ya que todavía podía sentir los pasos de Bakura alejarse de su lado y dirigirse a donde estaba "su salvador".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu corrió rápidamente a los calabozos de Palacio para poder encontrar a aquel muchacho que la ayudaría. Antes de que llegara escucho unos gritos de hombre provenientes desde lo más profundo de los calabozos.  
  
/Oye, viejo, ya sácame de aquí, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana, ¡¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!!!/  
  
/Oye, niñito ya te dije que lo haré, tu robaste aquí en Palacio y mereces estar en donde estas, ¡¡¡LADRÓN!!!/  
  
/¡¡¡OYE MALDITO GUSANO, YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO ROBE NADA DE ESTE LUGAR, NO ME SIRVE!!! ¡¡¡DÉJAME SALIR, POR UN DEMONIO!!!/  
  
Anzu, al escuchar los gritos supo que su ayudante estaba cerca y corrió más rápido para poder encontrarlo.  
  
-Necesito hablar con el condenado. – dijo Anzu al encontrarse con el guardia.  
  
-Pero, princesa. . .  
  
-Nada de peros, necesito hablar con él. . . A SOLAS. . . puede retirarse. – dijo muy imponente Anzu.  
  
El guardia no tuvo más remedio que retirarse y dejar a la princesa en aquel horrendo lugar. Le quedaba poco tiempo.  
  
Cuando se acercó a la celda se fijo que era un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos mieles [N/A: siento haber puesto en el capítulo anterior que Jounouchi tiene los ojos azules, pero me traspapelé de personaje y juré de guata que eran azules XD] era muy apuesto, pero aun así no era de su pleno gusto.  
  
-¿¿Tu. . . tu te llamas Jounouchi?? – preguntó muy insegura la princesa.  
  
-Si. . . quien lo quiere saber. –contestó de muy mala manera, el chico y con un tono muy desganado.  
  
-Soy la Princesa Anzu, hermana del Faraón Yami, vine a sacarte de aquí.  
  
-Si claro. . . me vas a sacar para volver a meterme, el Faraón es un descarado, mete a la cárcel a quien se le da la gana y no se preocupa de los cargos. – dijo Jounouchi muy enojado.  
  
-¡Oye! No hables así de mi hermano, estoy segura que fue un error, que te metieron por que después del robo tu andabas cerca del lugar, pero Mahado y Mana me dijeron lo contrario. – dijo Anzu con un tono firme.  
  
-¿Hablaste con el Maestro Mahado y la Señorita Mana? – pregunta Jounouchi mientras se acercaba a las rejas y las tomaba con las manos.  
  
-Así es, ellos me dijeron que estabas aquí por una equivocación y vengo a sacarte, pero debes ayudarme en algo antes. – dice Anzu con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Demonios, sabía que esto no sería gratis. Esta bien que tengo que hacer, quiero saber como está mi hermana. – dije Jounouchi mientras Anzu lo saca de la celda.  
  
-Debes buscar a mi hermano en el pueblo. Salió a escondidas en la tarde, pero ya anocheció y no a regresado. – le dice Anzu con un enorme semblante de tristeza.  
  
-Entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar y traerlo de regreso aquí ¿cierto? – dice Jounouchi mientras miraba a Anzu con suma importancia.  
  
-Así es. Toma esto, por tus servicios y las molestias que te hemos causado.  
  
-Pero. . . Princesa yo. . . no puedo aceptar eso. . . es suyo y es de oro. . . no. . . no puedo. – contesta Jounouchi mientras se alejaba de Anzu.  
  
-Tómalo, te servirá. . . /Princesa están por entrar los invitados/ Adiós y vete por aquel pasillo, saldrás sin ser visto. – dice Anzu mientras se retiraba.  
  
-Bien ahora a cumplir mi parte del trato.  
  
Jounouchi salió por el pasillo que le indicó la Princesa, por lástima su túnica se atascó en un recoveco del lugar y tuvo que romperla para poder bajar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Si nos das algo que nos sirva, como. . . oro, joyas o algo por estilo te dejaré vivir. – dice Bakura mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una enorme espada.  
  
-Venga, Bakura mata al chiquillo. . . quiero terminar de disfrutar. – dijo Shesta mientras miraba lujuriosamente a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.  
  
-Ni te atrevas. . .  
  
-Oye, estas hablando conmigo no con él. – dijo Bakura mientras ponía la espada en el cuello de Yami.  
  
-Maldito. . . *demonios, no sabía que podría pasarme esto, no tengo nada con lo que pueda defenderme contra Bakura. . . por lo menos ya sé quien es el que roba y saquea las cosas de Palacio y de las pirámides. . .* ¡¡AAAAAAH!!.  
  
Yami en ese momento recibió un corte en el cuello por parte de Bakura, la herida no era profunda pero dejaba escapar mucha sangre, a pesar de que era en pequeños hilillos. Yami con su mano derecha revisó el lugar, se percató de que el corte no era profundo pero si era bastante largo.  
  
En ese momento Shesta tomo a la muchacha desde la muñeca y la levantó. Rápidamente comenzó a rasgar sus ropas y a tocarla con desesperación. Yami no podía seguir viendo aquel acto tan grosero y se levantó, corrió hacia Shesta para golpearlo, pero recibió otro corte con la espada de Bakura.  
  
-Vaya, veo que quieres morir, pues entonces eso tendrás. – dijo Bakura mientras tomaba firmemente la espada y se abalanzaba contra Yami para atacarlo.  
  
Yami intentaba de una u otra manera esquivar los estoques con la espada pero le era demasiado difícil, ya tenía 15 cortes repartidos por el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban delatando los cortes. Demasiada sangre.  
  
Shesta, por su lado, no logro nada con la muchacha ya que se resistía demasiado así que optó por tomarla y azotarla contra el suelo para oír sus gritos. Después de hacerlo por un rato, saco otra espada y se puso al lado de Bakura, mientras lamía el filo.  
  
-Sabes chiquillo, este bebé no a recibido sangre joven desde hace días.  
  
-Shesta, ¿quién dijo que lo matarías tú? – dijo Bakura mientras miraba a Shesta de una manera muy hostil.  
  
-Pero. . .Bakura. . .  
  
-Deja. . . de llamarme por mi nombre o mi niño tomará más que la sangre de ese chiquillo. – dijo Bakura mientras ponía peligrosamente la espada en el estomago de Shesta.  
  
Yami ya estaba temiendo lo peor, cuando miró a la muchacha y ella esta muy cerca del.  
  
-Pero. . . que haces aquí, te mataran esos tipos. – dijo Yami mientras miraba, dificultosamente, a la muchacha.  
  
-To. . . toma. . .  
  
La muchacha logro estirar un poco tu brazo, para pasarle una pequeña daga que Yami alcanzó a penas a recibir.  
  
-Bien, ahora viene lo bueno. – esas fueron las palabras de Bakura antes de abalanzase contra Yami para darle el golpe fatal. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En una larga caravana venia el amigo del ex Faraón Lifen acompañado de su hijo de 16 años, príncipe de la nación en la cual vivían, Kajad. [N/A: es como el carcaj de los arqueros] Era una nación muy alejada de Egipto, específicamente al Oriente de la misma.  
  
El Ex Faraón Lifen, Anzu, Mana y Mahado fueron a recibir a los invitados, bajo la luz de la luna y sus hijas las estrellas.  
  
-Querido amigo mío, es un honor tenerte en mis tierras. – dijo el Ex Faraón mientras abrazaba a su amigo [N/A: extraño verdad, pero es que en Kajad se saludan de abrazos]  
  
-Vaya, Lifen, me alegra verte después de casi 20 años. – dice el rey de Kajad a su amigo mientras miraba al derredor. – Cierto, te presento a mi hijo, el futuro rey de Kajad, su nombre es Yugi. Yugi, hijo ven aquí.  
  
Yugi bajó de la caravana de su Padre y se acerco por el lado derecho del, era un muchacho muy similar a Yami, mucho más bajo, también con vestimenta diferente. Llevaba un pantalón de tela negro con una camisa del mismo color y una capa de doble contraste, por dentro roja por fuera negra, de su cuello colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de estrella de 7 puntas hecho de oro y plata, en su frente había una hermosa tiara de forma muy peculiar, tenía un ojo del milenio, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Mahado. [N/A: así como Malik cuando recién sale en la serie]  
  
-Este es mi hijo Yugi, Príncipe de Kajad y futuro rey. – dice el Padre de Yugi mientras él hacía una reverencia a el Ex Faraón.  
  
-Bien querido amigo, entremos y te presentaré a mi hija y a mis mejores magos y sacerdotes. – diciendo esto, el Ex Faraón Lifen se dirigió hacia el interior del Palacio junto con los invitados, seguidos por Anzu, Mana y Mahado.  
  
-*Hay algo en ese muchacho, hay algo demasiado especial. Tengo que saber que es. ¿Por qué tiene la simbolización de los artículos de Egipto? ¿Tendrá alguna conexión? ¿Sabrá algo que nosotros no? Tengo que. . . demonios Yami ya se retraso* - pensaba Mahado mientras se dirigían al interior del Palacio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En el mismo lugar, en donde Jounouchi había escapado del calabozo, se encontraban Yami, Jounouchi y la muchacha quienes apenas habían salidos vivos de las garras de Bakura.  
  
-Mu. . .muchas gracias. . . nueva. . .mente mucha. . .cho . . . por. . .  
  
-No te. . . pero. . .cupes. . . viejo. . . tu hermana. . . me lo pidió. . . jejejeje.  
  
-Pero. . .arriesgaste. . . tu vida. . . por. . .por salvarme  
  
-Que. . .va viejo. . .esa es mi parte. . .del trato.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*Flash back*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Bien, ahora viene lo bueno. – esas fueron las palabras de Bakura antes de abalanzase contra Yami para darle el golpe fatal. . .  
  
Yami esta esperando el toque con la espada, la cual le daría la muerte pero nunca llegó, cuando abrió sus ojos logró ver a un chico delante del al cual le había llegado el golpe en todo el hombro derecho.  
  
-Pero. . . ¡¡¡MUCHACHO POR QUE HICISTE ESO!!! – gritó con desesperación Yami.  
  
-Por que. . . estabas en peligro, viejo.  
  
Yami logró levantarse y golpear a Bakura, el cual logró esquivar el golpe, pero al mover su espada sacó el paño de la cara de Yami y el turbante de su cabello. Estaba claro, Bakura quedo boquiabierto cuando vio quien era aquel chiquillo que lo había estado molestado, era el mismísimo Faraón en persona. Bakura al darse cuenta de quien era intento arremeter más y más golpes contra él los cuales lograban alcanzarlo.  
  
Yami inconscientemente soltó la daga que la chica le había dado, Jounouchi al sentir el sonido y ver el brillo de la misma gracias a la luna, se abalanzó contra la misma y la tomo fuertemente entre sus mano y la enterró en la pierna de Bakura, quien calló inmediatamente al suelo del dolor. Jounouchi, sonrió al mirar a Yami puesto que sin querer había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando, pero no en las condiciones que él esperaba. Sin darse cuenta Shesta se puso detrás del y le arremetió un enorme golpe con la espada en todo su espalda, Jounouchi, a pesar de la grave herida, tomo toda la fuerza que le quedaba y lanzó un enorme golpe en la barbilla de Shesta haciendo que este cayera inconsciente.  
  
Después de eso miró a Yami y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, Yami se afirmo y se levantó tomo, como pudo, a la muchacha en brazos y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.  
  
-¿¿Fa. . . Faraón Yami?? – preguntó Jounouchi mientras intentaban caminar apoyados de las paredes.  
  
-Sí. . .¿quién eres? – preguntó extrañado Yami.  
  
-Soy. . . Jounouchi, un tipo que sus. . . guardias metieron en prisión. . . por falsos cargos. – dijo mientras miraba a Yami con un dejo de desprecio.  
  
-Vaya. . . así que. . . tu eres Jounouchi, tu hermana estaba. . . preocupada por ti. . . Lo siento, yo nunca. . . supe que te. . . habían encerrado en los. . . calabozos. De seguro. . . algún guardia te vio cerca. . . de Palacio cuando sucedió. . . el robo y te culparon. . . sin darme el previo aviso. Pero estoy. . . seguro que fue. . . Bakura. Los siento. . . mucho.  
  
-No hay problema. . .¿Cómo. . .está Shizuka? ¿Está. . . bien?  
  
-Un amigo. . . tuyo. . .la cuida.  
  
-Honda. . . maldito zorro.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*Fin Flash back*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Bien. . .Faraón. . . déjeme ver si está. . . el Maestro Mahado aquí. . . si no estamos perdidos. – dijo Jounouchi mientras volvía a entrar por el mismo lugar por el cual salió del calabozo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Demonios Yami. . . ¿Dónde estás? – repetía Mahado cada 5 minutos mientras miraba nerviosamente a cada lugar del Palacio.  
  
-Ella es mi hija, su nombre es Anzu, Princesa de Egipto. El muchacho que esta aquí es el Maestro Mahado, mago oscuro de nuestro reino, el mejor de Egipto, la chica a su lado es su aprendiz y su nombre es Mana. – decía el Faraón Lifen a su amigo rey.  
  
-Vaya, vaya y yo pensé que tenías un hijo, Lifen. – dice el Rey de Kajad mientras miraba hacia todos lados como buscándolo.  
  
-AAAAh un Hijo, Solomon, no estas equivocado pero él en estos momentos no está en optimas condiciones para presentarse, pero se llama Yami. – dijo el Faraón Lifen con un semblante de ira en sus ojos. *Yami si no llegas aquí en 10 minutos. . .*  
  
-Mahado, Mana, hija ¿Por qué no le enseñan al joven Príncipe Yugi el Palacio? Mientras Solomon y yo conversamos.  
  
-No hay ningún inconveniente su alteza. – dijo Mahado mientras hacía una reverencia e invitaba a avanzar al pequeño príncipe. – Por aquí por favor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Demonios Faraón no lo veo por ningún lado. – dice Jounouchi mientras volvía a los calabozos.  
  
-Mi Padre va a matarme y para poner las cosas más difíciles está muchacha esta inconsciente, tu mal herido y yo parezco un esperpento caminante. Si no fuera por mi apariencia, nadie pensaría que soy el Faraón. – dice Yami mientras miraba a la chica entre sus brazos y a Jounouchi cerca del.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el Palacio Anzu recuerda que liberó a Jounouchi hace unas horas y supuso que podía estar con Yami de regreso en los calabozos.  
  
-Disculpe Príncipe Yugi, pero me gustaría saber si. . . ¿no le importaría que fuéramos a los calabozos del Palacio?. – pregunta muy tímidamente Anzu.  
  
-No, no hay ningún problema ^_^. – contesta el joven Yugi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Muchas Gracias, Mahado, Mana probablemente. . .  
  
-Sí, no tienes por que decirlo Anzu, estoy más que seguro que pude estar ahí. Si sacaste a Jounouchi es lo más probable.  
  
Los 4 muchachos bajaron las escaleras hacia los calabozos del Palacio, mientras bajaban iban diciendo que estaban inspeccionando las áreas del Palacio y que estaban bien solos. Mientras bajaban comenzaron a escuchar unas voces.  
  
-¡¡¡YAMI, ESTAS AHÍ!!! – gritó Anzu en la oscuridad de los calabozos.  
  
-¿Hermana, eres tu?. – preguntó Yami a el gritó que escucho.  
  
-Bien los encontramos, por fin. – dijo Mahado mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba Yami, Jounouchi y la chica.  
  
Mahado y Mana estaban con unas antorchas para iluminar el lugar. Cuando vieron el estado deplorable tanto de Yami como el de Jounouchi y el de la chica se preocuparon. Jounouchi contó el como encontró a Yami y éste a su vez contó el como encontró a la muchacha.  
  
-Así que fue Bakura, ese asalta tumbas no cambia. Mana Cúralos por favor. –dice Mahado mientras le arrebataba a Mana la antorcha de sus manos.  
  
-Esta Bien Maestro. Rayo regenerador, cura a quien esta frente a ti yo te lo ordeno.  
  
Al decir estas palabras Yami, Jounouchi y la chica se curaron de todas sus heridas, pero aún estaban las marcas de sangre en sus ropas.  
  
-Yami yo iré a buscar ropa para ti también traeré agua para que se laven la sangre del cuerpo. . .  
  
-Disculpe Princesa Anzu, si quiere la acompaño, para que no se note tanto lo que va a realizar ^_^. – interrumpió Yugi a Anzu, la cual asintió rápidamente y ambos salieron del lugar.  
  
-Mahado ¿quién es ese muchacho? –preguntó Yami un tanto celoso y a la vez extrañado.  
  
-Es el Príncipe de Kajad, el hijo del amigo de su Padre, su nombre es Yugi.- dijo Mahado.  
  
-Vaya, hay algo en él que me molesta, no, no es que me moleste es que me llama la atención. – dijo Yami mientras miraba a Mahado.  
  
-Disculpen, pero yo ya me voy, mi hermana debe de estar muy preocupada por mi. – dijo Jounouchi mientras miraba a los presentes.  
  
-Es cierto, vete muchacho, Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda. A propósito, dile a tu hermana que no era un mago y que mi nombre no era Yumi. – dice Yami a Jounouchi quien lo mira seriamente.  
  
-Lo haré, pero con la condición de que me llames por mi nombre.  
  
-Está bien, entonces tu hazlo por el mío, no tienes por que llamarme Faraón cada 5 minutos, para los amigos soy simplemente Yami. – dice Yami mientras sonreía.  
  
-O.K!!! Yami, nos vemos. Le diré tu recado a mi hermana. Ahora sé que no eres el mal Faraón del cual mucha gente tan mal habla, es tu gente la que hace que te tengamos en cierto punto un poco de rencor. Pero entre estar contigo como nuestro Amón-Ra a tener nuevamente al Faraón Lifen, te prefiero. – dije Jounouchi con un tono un tanto juguetón antes de desaparecer nuevamente por la pared.  
  
-Jounouchi. . . nunca olvidaré tu nombre. – dice Yami en voz baja mientras seguía mirando el mismo lugar por el que Jounouchi había salido.  
  
-Yami ¿y esta muchacha? – pregunta Mahado muy intrigado y temiendo la respuesta del joven Faraón.  
  
-Déjala en la habitación contigua a la mía, ya que la única manera de entrar y salir de ella es por mis aposentos. Así nadie sabrá que ella está en Palacio. – dice Yami mientras miraba tiernamente a la chica.  
  
-Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. . .  
  
-No creo que sea correcto Yami, pero. . . – dice Mana mientras miraba alternadamente a la chica y a él.  
  
-Ya volvimos hermano. – dice la recién llegada Anzu.  
  
-Aquí tiene Faraón ^_^ - dice el pequeño Yugi mientras le entrega a Yami la ropa limpia que le traía.  
  
-Mana, necesito hablar contigo, vamos y lleva a la muchacha. – dice Mahado mientras se va poco a poco retirando del lugar.  
  
-Está bien Maestro. Toma Anzu, para que no queden en la oscuridad absoluta. – Mana le pasa a Anzu la antorcha que tenía en sus manos y toma a la chica en brazos y comienza a retirarse.  
  
-Bien nosotros nos alejaremos mientras te cambias.  
  
-Está bien, no tardo. – diciendo esto Yami se adentró un poco en la oscuridad para cambiarse.  
  
Anzu y Yugi estaban esperando al Faraón, ninguno de los 2 sabía bien el por que le daba tanto miedo mirarse el uno al otro, era como si algo lo impidiera.  
  
Yugi por su lado sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si las cosas seguían así, pero no lograba entender el por que le sucedía esto con aquella princesa que acababa de conocer hace no más de una hora. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero no entendía el porque.  
  
Anzu, por otro lado intentaba no mirar a Yugi, este muchacho. . . No, este Príncipe llegado de tan lejos la hacía sentirse importante, pero no entendía el por que de aquella sensación. Todo había comenzado desde que lo vio bajar de aquella enorme caravana. Fue como si al bajar de ella hubiera bajado un hermoso ángel, de ojos violáceos puros como el agua y radiantes como el sol.  
  
Ninguno de los 2 sabía que era lo que les depararía el futuro, pero hasta ese momento ninguno sabía que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. No querían alejarse nunca más, querían estar juntos. . . Por siempre en un compromiso especial, un compromiso muy especial.  
  
Continuará. . .  
  
TERMINE!!!!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREER, EN TAN SOLO UN DIA LOGRE TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!! (Ryu Mari llorando descontroladamente).  
  
Hola queridísimos lectores:  
  
Aquí estoy, nuevamente, con el 3er capítulo de este fic, que aunque increíble que parezca ¡¡¡SI LO LEEN!!! Sólo espero que sigan haciéndolo.  
  
Bien este capítulo que salió bastante más largo a los otros y eso lo encuentro impresionante y más aún que lo haya logrado escribir en un solo día.  
  
Desde ahora en adelante me demoraré más en subir los capítulos, tanto de este fic como los capítulos del fic de Saint Seiya, ya que entro a clases y eso me quitará la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Cada vez que pueda lo actualizaré lo más rápido posible para que no se quede en el olvido este fic, que realmente me ha hecho estrujarme el cerebro, me a llevado a un Manicomio y me a hecho sentirme realizada.  
  
(8) "OHAYOU" TTE ITTE MATA YUME O MISETE SHINZEN NA SONO IKIKATA DE II KARA SA (8)  
  
Opss!! Estoy clarita ese es el opening de Hunter X Hunter, pues estoy pensando hacer un fic de esa serie así que para quienes estén leyendo este fic y les guste HXH haré un fic de esa serie espero hacerlo prontito.  
  
Ahora con los reviews!!!!!.  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: ^_^ que rico que te haya gustado el mago Yumi, no tenía idea sobre lo de el dulce, es que soy Chilena.  
  
Darkun Motomiya: disculpa por haber puesto los ojitos de Jounouchi-kawaii de otro color es que me transpapele, pero ya lo arregle ^_^  
  
Asuka sama: Pues como dije anteriormente, soy chilena, no mexicana, gracias por el halago de la historia eso me hace feliz.  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, pero les digo que me costará muchísimo trabajo el avanzarlo porque entré al co0legio y además estoy sin net, espero me comprendan.  
  
Saludos y besos Ryu Mari 


End file.
